Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly)
Miles board render.png|Miles As Woody Ash Ketchum in Game Boy Advance Video.jpg|Ash Ketchum As Buzz Lightyear Link the hero of hyrule by newthomasfan89-db7ewac.png|Link As Potato Head Buddy the secret life of pets.png|Buddy As Slinky Catboy, Owlette and Gecko.png|Gecko As Rex Homer Scream.png|Homer Simpson As Hamm Phoebe Callisto Pose.jpg|Pheboe As Bo Peep 180Flaaffy.png|Flaafy as Bo Peep's Sheep Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc As Sarge 7dwarfs.jpg|Dwarfs As Soilders Linus Jam City.jpg|Linus As Andy Grace (Pokemon).png|Grace as Andy's Mother Baby_Starfire.png|Baby Starfire as Baby Molly Butch in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Butch As Sid lf.jpg|Lucy as Hannah Zed_mystery_incorporeal.png|Zed as Scud DaveGrruly's parody of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Miles (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Buzz Lightyear - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Mr. Potato Head - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Slinky Dog - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Gecko (PJ Masks) *Hamm - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bo Peep - Phoebe (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Flaafy (Pokemon) *Sarge - Doc (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Sarge's Soldiers - Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Andy - Linus (Peanuts) *Andy's Mother - Grace (Pokemon) *Baby Molly - Baby Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Sid - Butch (Pokemon) *Hannah - Lucy (Peanuts) *Scud - Zed (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Barrel of Monkeys - 95 White Persian Monkeys (Aladdin) *Etch-A-Sketch - Heatblast (Ben 10) *Lenny - See-More (Teen Titans Go!) *Mr. Shark - Himself *Mr. Spell - Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *RC - Dromaeosaurus (Dino Dan) *Robot - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Rocky Gibraltar - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Snake - Indian Cobra *Troll Dolls - Trolls from "Dreamworks Trolls" *Mr. Mike - Lance (Jungle Junction) *Roly Poly Clown - Sir Topham Hat (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fire Truck - Umicar (Team Umizoomi) *Tikes - Geo, Millie and Bot (Team Umizoomi) *Trokias - Grey, Skinny, Hobbler, Chuk and Gek (Sheep & Wolves and Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) *Hockey Puck - Scrat (Ice Age) *Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Melody, Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to Sea) *Magic 8 Ball - Itself *Robot Guards - Tubby Toaster and Tubby Custard Machine (Teletubbies) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Marvel Superheroes *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Flash (Justice League Unlimited) *Combat Carl - African Bush Elephant *Baby Face - Gizmo (Teen Titans Go!) *Ducky - Yakky Doodle *Frog - Bullfrag (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Hand-In-A-Box - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Janie/Pterodactyl - June (Little Einsteins)/Tinky Winky's Bag (Teletubbies) *Jingle Joe - Jake (Jake and The Nether land Pirates) *Legs - Sailor Moon *Rockmobile - Peter Pan *Roller Bob - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Walking Car - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Burned Rag Doll - Nya-Nya (Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Godzilla *Yellow Soldier Toys - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) *Sally Doll - Dory (Finding Nemo) Scenes: *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 1 - Opening ('You've Got A Friend In Me') *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 2 - Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 3 - 'Hiegh Ho' *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 4 - Ash, the Space Ranger *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 5 - 'Strange Things' *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 6 - Miles and Ash Ketchum Fight/It's Sid (Butch) *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Linus) Pick?/A Space Boy Accused *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 10 - Ash Ketchum Meets The Marvel Superheroes *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 11 - At Sid's (Butch's) House *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Butch) *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 13 - 'I Will Go Sailing No More' *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 14 - Ash Ketchum's Arm Bandage *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 15 - Sid's (Butch's) Window to Andy's (Linus') Window *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 16 - The Big One *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 17 - 'Ash, I Can't Do This Without You' *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 18 - Miles Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 19 - Play Nice! *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 20 - A Chase *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Linus') House *Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies